


Building Trust

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie examines his soon to be submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by a friend. :) That's about it.

Nicky was sitting on the examining table in the Joe Louis Arena medical room, nervously waiting for his Dom, Steve, to arrive. He didn't know what to expect, so he sat on the table, hands clenched, heart beating excessively, and breathing quick. He jumped, startled at the sudden opening of the door, as his Dominate stepped in, wearing his own jersey, jeans, and tennis shoes. His expression was bright, with a gentle smile on his face.

 

"Hi little one. I'm Steve, your Dom. And you're Niklas correct?"

Nicky swallowed nervously as he ducked his head.

"Y-yes sir."

Steve went over and lay a kind hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Look at me please. I'm not going to harm you."

Niklas looked up slowly, his eyes wet with the tears that threatened to fall. Steve gently wiped them with a cotton ball and pat his legs. 

"Strip for me sweet boy. I need to examine you."

Nicky took off his clothing and set it neatly on the chair in the corner, before sitting back on the table that was beyond cold and uncomfortable. Steve, seeing the shivers that came from his body, lay a thin cloth covered mat over it and helped him lay back. Nicky flailed a little in fearful protest.

"M-Master!"

Steve rubbed over his chest to soothe him and kissed his forehead.

"Shhh honey. Just relax."

Once Niklas's body was almost completely untensed, he slowly glided his fingers over his shoulders, moving down his chest, over his arms, stomach, and legs before moving back up to his chest, where he grabbed his nipples between his fingers and pinched them slightly, eliciting a yelp from the submissive's mouth. Steve rubbed them until all the sting was gone before moving down to his genitals. He could feel him tensing all over again as he rubbed each of his balls between his fingers and worked over his penis before pulling away and slipping on a pair of doctor's gloves. Nicky's face paled as Steve reached for his ass and tried to scoot away, only to be gently pulled back into place.

"It'll only take a few seconds baby boy. Just don't tense and it shouldn't hurt that bad."

He rubbed the inside of his thigh and waited until he calmed down enough so he wouldn't injure him. He slid his slicked up finger into his anus just enough and moved it around to check for anything out of the ordinary, and to start opening him up for sexual acts they would have later down the line. Nicky's pained moan hurt his heart and he stroked his chest as means of soothing him.

"I'm almost done precious. You're doing so well." 

Niklas whimpered until he pulled out and disposed of the gloves, only to slip on a new pair, which drew a moan of fear from the young man.

"M-Master what are you going to do now?"

Steve kissed his neck and stroked his cheek. 

"I need you to open your mouth honey. This is the last test, alright?"

Nicky nodded, tears in his eyes and opened his mouth. Steve slipped a finger into his mouth and searched every cavity and crevice to check for any bumps that shouldn't be there and moved closer to his throat. Nik pulled away fearing the worst and pushed at his hand.

"No! Master please! Please don't choke me!"

Steve's heart sank and rubbed his back.

"Sweetheart, just take a breath. I'm not going to choke you. I'm just trying to check your gag reflex to see if it's something we need to work on before we try deep-throating. Alright?"

Nicky calmed a little and lay back down, still shaking from the scare. He opened his mouth back up and flinched as his finger went right back to his throat, gagging immediately as his finger touched the very edge, causing his eyes to fill up with tears.

"I-I'm sorry sir!"

Steve disposed of the gloves as he'd done with the first and pulled him to his chest, rubbing soothing circles over his chest.

"Hush pumpkin, it's alright. I'm not upset. It's just something we have to work on, as well as your pain tolerance."

Nicky leaned into it and yawned, nuzzling his chest. Steve smiled at his little boy and kissed the top of his head.

"Let's go home and get some rest. You're exhausted."

He helped him redress and took him home, claiming him as his new submissive.


End file.
